


a hesitation

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Free Verse, M/M, Older Characters, some cute Jamestin just bc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Justin really has no excuses to stop him and James from happening.





	a hesitation

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for Mor, Jo, Kylie, and Beth.

a quip

a laugh

a grin

—& you're

**smitten**

he's here

he's *vibrant*

he's just

_c o y_

enough

to keep you

to amuse you

to make your

heart _**burn**_

with passion

**. . .**

give him the

time of day,

he'll give you

the time of

your life

(& be the love of it)

**Author's Note:**

> A little naughty, aren't we, Justin? ;3 But this was mainly just because I wanted to write Jamestin. And I was zoning out in English class, so I had to copy this from my English notebook. Wonder what my teacher would say to me writing slash FVs in my English notebook…? ;D
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :)
> 
> 2017 note: *lol* I love this old piece, but I kinda wish it were longer…just not sure how I'd expand on it, grr. *sighs*


End file.
